


Неполадка

by Kollega



Category: Blake's 7, Sapphire and Steel
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 20:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10315955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: Вила один, а телепорт снова сломался — но это обычное дело. Вот о том, что кто-то заявился его починить, действительно стоило беспокоиться…





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Malfunction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/403102) by [lost_spook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/pseuds/lost_spook). 



> написано автором по заявке «Вила/Серебро, время», но пейринга не случилось.
> 
> переведено на ЗФБ-17 для команды Ретро, бета KP_and_her_fics

Это случилось в тот самый миг, когда он телепортировал всех остальных с корабля. Панель управления внезапно озарилась вспышками, а потом из нее фонтаном посыпались искры. И тут же «Освободитель» на мгновение погрузился во тьму.  
  
Вила вскрикнул и инстинктивно пригнулся. Когда все вроде бы закончилось, он выглянул из-за панели, отогнал от лица дым и склонился над пультом.  
  
— Эйвон? Калли? — Он секунду помолчал. — Кто-нибудь?  
  
Ответа не было. Вила вздохнул. Даже по их стандартам планета казалась малоперспективной, так что он надеялся просто немного отдохнуть здесь в тишине и покое. Мог бы и догадаться, что так не бывает.  
  
Он поспешил обратно на мостик — потребовать от Зена объяснений, — но компьютер, кажется, не считал даже, что что-то случилось. Свет как раз снова мигнул, а Зен замолчал на полуфразе — и даже не заметил этого, так что Вила ему не поверил.  
  
Он пожал плечами и вернулся к телепорту, попробовать еще раз.   
  
— Эйвон? Калли, если вы слышите меня…  
  
— Не похоже, чтобы они тебя слышали.  
  
Вила медленно поднял голову. За пультом управления телепортом сидел человек, который пытался с помощью рычага поднять крышку. Пришелец поднял голову и посмотрел на Вилу с выражением «я-целиком-безобиден-не-стреляйте», которым он и сам частенько пользовался. И это тоже не слишком-то обнадеживало, если подумать. На человеке был старомодный серый костюм, и, хотя он не казался вооруженным и опасным, то все равно прибыл на «Освободитель» из ниоткуда, а это невозможно — во всяком случае, не с нерабочим телепортом.  
  
— Произошла поломка, верно?  
  
Вила отошел на секцию ближе к мостику.  
  
— Знаю. А ты вообще кто такой и как сюда попал?  
  
— Я техник по ремонту телепортационных систем, прибыл, чтобы починить его. Еще вопросы? — снова усмехнулся мужчина.  
  
Вила отступил еще на шаг. Давненько он не слыхал таких неправдоподобных объяснений, но главная проблема была в том, что ему хотелось в это поверить. Итак, незнакомец был гораздо круче, чем казался, — возможно, инопланетянином, который управлял его сознанием.  
  
— Предупреждаю, я вооружен!  
  
— О? — сказал человек. — Оружие-невидимка?  
  
— Хорошо, может, по сути я и не вооружен, но на борту очень продвинутая система безопасности, и … — Вила умолк. — Погоди. На борту действительно очень продвинутая система безопасности, или ей полагается такой быть. Зен, почему ты не предупредил меня о нарушителе?  
  
« _На борту «Освободителя» в текущий момент нет нарушителей_ ».  
  
— Отлично, тогда что это за галлюцинация?  
  
« _Серебро не нарушитель. Серебро внесен в мои банки данных. Серебро существовал всегда. Серебро_ ».  
  
Вила замер и окинул Серебро острым взглядом. Ситуация казалась дерьмовой со всех сторон, но хуже всего был тон Зена. Отвратительно было даже думать об этом, но его голос звучал по-особенному, почти… ну, с обожанием. Достаточно, чтобы волосы дыбом встали. Если Зен на стороне нарушителя, тогда Вила влип в гораздо более серьезные неприятности, чем считал, а он и так достаточно перенервничал.  
  
— Твой компьютер весьма необычен, — мечтательно проговорил Серебро. — А корабль… — Тут он замолчал и снова уставился на консоль. — Здесь нет времени.  
  
«Если действовать быстро, может, удастся достать оружие; может, даже добежать до спасательных челноков или еще что-нибудь…»  
  
— Ну, может, и удастся, — сказал Серебро. В его голосе прозвучало легкое нетерпение, словно Вила без всякой причины относился с подозрением к злоумышленнику, читающему его мысли. — Не лучше ли было бы мне помочь? Думаю, ты хочешь вернуть своих друзей?  
  
— Может, и не хочу. Мои друзья не всегда такие уж дружелюбные.  
  
— Печально это слышать, — сказал Серебро и еле заметно пожал плечами. — Но даже если так… Ты хочешь вернуть их, а я могу помочь. Пока еще не знаю, как, но твое телепортационное устройство подключилось к радиовышке в тысяча девятьсот восьмидесятом году. Случится катастрофа, если я не смогу это остановить.  
  
— Ты что, хочешь сказать, что Эйвон и другие угодили в тысяча девятьсот восьмидесятый?   
  
— Нет, — ответил Серебро. По его лицу пробежали тени: свет мигнул и снова включился. — Понятия не имею, где они. Может, попали в ловушку вне времени; а может, их теперь и вовсе не существует.  
  
— Слушай, путешествия во времени невозможны. И отсутствие Эйвона во вселенной — тоже. У вселенной кишка для этого тонка.  
  
— Да, — ответил Серебро. — И нет.  
  
Вила скрестил руки на груди.   
  
— Я что, серьезно должен в это поверить? Как это ты собираешься чинить время, и как это вообще ко мне относится?  
  
— Мои коллеги на другом конце искажения — на Земле, в тысяча девятьсот восьмидесятом. Они не дают времени прорваться сюда, но трещина разрастается, и разрыв не только во времени, но и в пространстве. Если я это не исправлю, то время вырвется отсюда с невообразимой силой. Все разрушится: сначала — мои коллеги, а потом — все, везде, всегда. А этого никак нельзя допустить.  
  
— Да, но кто ты такой?  
  
— Твой компьютер же объяснял. Я Серебро. Времени у нас осталось не так-то много, так что если ты можешь ответить на пару вопросов… — Тут он замолчал; его голова склонилась над панелью управления телепортом. — Ага! Я отследил связь, и… это странно…  
  
— Что?  
  
— Связь установлена через другое устройство, — хмурясь, ответил Серебро и заглянул под крышку панели. — Может быть, это было сделано преднамеренно, но устройство должно быть весьма сложным. Не знаю, как можно такое учинить, это наверняка что-то из будущего. Может, ты сможешь подсказать, что именно?   
  
Вила подошел ближе, взглянуть.  
  
— Другое устройство?.. Погоди. Хочешь сказать, Орак сделал что-то с телепортом, и это вызвало конец вселенной сотни лет назад?  
  
— Может, и да. Орак?  
  
— Он сказал, что улучшил кое-что. — Вила уселся рядом. Серебро, кажется, опасный псих, но когда речь идет об Ораке, нет ничего невозможного. И, учитывая, что Серебро мог влиять на Зена, он мог бы и с самим Вилой сделать что-нибудь похуже, если бы хотел. И что важнее: Серебро на орал на него, не запугивал, не совал в лицо пистолет, не пытался ударить — по крайней мере, притворялся дружелюбным. Лучше уж поверить ему, чем не поверить и вызвать апокалипсис. — Хорошо, тогда что нам делать?  
  
— Раз я нашел проблему, то могу разрушить связь. Удивительно просто — пока кто-нибудь не попытается помешать. Дай мне пару минут, а потом все, что нужно будет сделать, — повернуть этот выключатель.  
  
— Подвох-то в чем?  
  
— Ни в чем, — сказал Серебро, глядя на Вилу через плечо, едва заметно улыбаясь. — Разве что, как только я закончу, мне нужно будет вовремя вернуться. Так что буду признателен, если посчитаешь до ста.  
  
Вила отшатнулся.  
  
— Дать тебе время унести ноги, а потом что? Взорвешь корабль?  
  
— Если бы я хорошенько попросил, — ответил Серебро, — уверен, твой услужливый бортовой компьютер включил бы программу самоуничтожения — если бы я хотел именно этого. А сейчас помолчи, пожалуйста, пока я работаю.  
  
Раз такое дело, Вила решил не возвращать ему его старинные карманные часы. (Он, конечно, не собирался их брать, просто нашел у него в кармане, не успев сообразить, что делает. Привычка — ужасная штука. Хотя, может, имеет смысл держать себя в форме).  
  
— Готово, — всего через пару минут сказал Серебро. Он поднял голову, и свет снова мигнул. — Кроме того, я постарался, чтобы твоя умная машинка не смогла повторить это еще раз.  
  
— И вот сейчас как раз наступает тот самый миг, когда ты сваливаешь, а я сижу здесь, как простофиля, и считаю до ста?  
  
Собирая инструменты в чемодан, Серебро дернул плечами.  
  
— Можешь повернуть выключатель, если хочешь. Твои друзья вернутся, и ничего из этого никогда не случится. Трещина закроется.  
  
— А ты?  
  
— Не знаю. Потому я предпочел бы, чтобы ты сначала посчитал.  
  
— Хорошо. Очень доблестно с твоей стороны. — Он скептически поднял бровь.  
  
Серебро покачал головой.  
  
– О нет, я вовсе не храбрец. Но ничто не может быть хуже того, что прибудет за мной, если ты этого не сделаешь. — Он рассовал инструменты по карманам и взял Вилу за руку.  
  
— Эй!..  
  
Серебро только взглянул на него, положил его руку на выключатель и, прежде чем отпустить, осторожно придержал пару секунд. Вила ничего не сказал. Может, он и верил Серебру, хоть и не доверял, но, впрочем… на мгновение он догадался, кто именно проник в Зена раньше. И, кажется, покраснел. Хотя и очень надеялся, что нет.  
  
— Мне пора. Все остальное за тобой, Вила.  
  
С этими словами Серебро исчез. Вила посмотрел на свою руку, лежащую на консоли. Ему не нравились мысли ни о том, что судьба вселенной зависит от него, ни о том, что будет, если та штука, которую упомянул Серебро, решит появиться до того, как он досчитает до ста.  
  
Но все равно Вила начал считать. Ничего не появилось, рука его лежала на выключателе, таком знакомом и предсказуемом. Он дошел до восьмидесяти шести и остановился, потому что как раз в тот момент догадался: Серебро был уверен, что Вила даст ему время. В этом и заключалась суть этого запоздалого флирта.  
  
Вила нахмурился и, вместо того, чтобы считать, полез в карман за крадеными часами — но нашел лишь отмычку. А раньше она определенно была в другом месте. «Ну, если бы этот мелкий черт-его-знает-кто до сих пор был здесь, — подумал он, — я бы… Я бы…»  
  
Он оборвал эту череду мыслей, потому что подозревал: если бы у Серебра было время остаться и обсудить воровской этикет, наиболее вероятным исходом стал бы странный перекрест между Серебром, Вилой, Зеном и кораблем. И как только Вила это понял, единственное, что ему оставалось, — щелкнуть выключателем и надеяться, что он действительно обо всем этом забудет, особенно о том самом. И что вселенная не схлопнется, и что ничего не выйдет из телепорта и не сожрет его. И что «Освободитель» не взорвется, потому что Серебро запудрил ему мозги гораздо сильнее, чем он думал, раз уж такие мысли, как эта, до сих пор бродят в его голове.  
  
Но ничего этого не случилось, только время вернулось на двадцать минут назад, и все снова собирались отправляться вниз.  
  
— Вила, — произнес Эйвон. — Я сказал: пошевеливайся.  
  
Вила вздрогнул и пощупал голову.  
  
— Погоди, разве я только что вас не отправил?  
  
— К сожалению, нет. Мы бы могли уже дважды отправиться туда и обратно, если бы ты поторапливался. Скорее, Вила!  
  
«Дежа вю», — подумал Вила и выполнил просьбу, надеясь в кои-то веки побыть в тишине и покое.


End file.
